


Who I Am (a.k.a. Bits has a boyfriend??)

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: Check, Please Drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but fluff, but really really mild?, chowder is my sweet summer child, like almost not there, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: It starts when they decided to ask Jack if he knew who Bitty's boyfriend was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and man, I have not posted in sooooo long I'm so sorry y'all oh man.

Holster is the first one to notice Bitty's change in behaviour. He's constantly holed up in his room Skyping someone, or on the phone texting, perpetual smile in place. He's happier than he was last year, and he's always baking, sending pies and cookies and God knows what off to some unknown location. He tells Rans, and the Excel never lies.

Bits has a boyfriend.

They ask Lards first, because the two are pretty much besties by now, but nothing. Even their ever-perceptive, all-knowing manager doesn't have a clue.

They ask Shitty next, via phone call, but all they get is verbal diarrhoea interspersed liberally with multiple, increasingly creative curses about law school and Harvard asshats, and then an abrupt "No idea, brah, Bits has a boyfriend?"

So it goes with Nursey, Dex and Chowder, whose only reply is an excited "No! Wait, Bitty has a boyfriend? Oh man I hope he's good to him- I mean that'd explain why Bitty's been so happy lately- oh I'm so happy for Bitty!"

It finally crosses their mind to ask Bitty himself, although that's about as fruitless as the rest, with Bitty blatantly lying to their face. Bits is good at lying, they'd give him that, but not to people who know all his tells. He rubs at the back of his neck as he tells them he doesn't have a boyfriend, and his left eye twitches ever so slightly when he tells them he's just been Skyping his mum.

But he still won't tell them who the mystery guy is.

As a last resort, they ambush Jack when he comes up to Samwell for their game, because the two have been keeping in touch, and honestly, if they had to pick one person to keep a secret, it'd be Jack.

But even that fails. Jack is silent for a long moment before he replies, sounding puzzled. "No, I don't know Bittle's boyfriend. He didn't tell me he had one."

Bitty's in the room then, handing out slices of pie, and Ransom and Holster can't figure out why he abruptly begins chewing at his lower lip.

* * *

“You know,” Jack mumbles as he curls up against Bitty, nuzzling lightly into his hair. “What I told Rans and Holtz wasn’t exactly a lie.”

Bitty hums attentively, face tucked under Jack’s chin, a curious note in his tone.

“I mean, it’s true, isn’t it?” Jack continues, tone oddly vulnerable, different enough for Bitty to wriggle his head out from where it’s tucked comfortably and look Jack in the eye. “I don’t really know who I am.”

“Oh, honey,” Bitty says, eyes sad. He presses himself closer to Jack even as his arms come up to circle the other man as well as he can.

But then Jack smiles, ever so slightly, the soft quirk of his lips and the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes.

“The closest I’ve ever come to that is when I’m with you, Bits.”

“Sweetheart,” Bitty says, choked up, and his eyes are glimmering now, shiny with unshed tears. He ducks his head down and buries it in Jack’s chest.

“I love you so much,” he mumbles, voice muffled but understandable.

Jack smiles then, a true smile, wide and happy and so, so tender. “Je t’aime, Bits. Je t’aime aussi, mon lapin.”

**Author's Note:**

> First CP fic yes. I literally got sucked into this fandom like it was a black hole oh my
> 
> Buy me a coffee! [My Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G7E646)  
> 


End file.
